


Fuzzy Bee

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Fuzzy Bee

He doesn’t know why he made the fluffy insectoid monstrosity for Castiel, but he did and now you couldn’t pry the stuffed animal from the fledglings hands if you used the strength of all of heaven behind the proverbial crowbar. Castiel would drag the thing everywhere. To the garden, where he’d show ‘Fuzzy Bee’ the other bees in hopes he’d learn how to make honey or fly. He’d take it nursary area where he was supposed to play with other small angels, but instead he’d sit in a corner and tell it the same stories Gabriel had told him the night before. Castiel even went so far with his fuzzy friend as to sit quietly and groom it’s wings as Gabriel groomed Castiels. 

But Gabriel had to draw the line when it came to bathtime, because no way was he letting a soaking wet stuffie into the nest. Much to the chagrin of the younger angel, he made Castiel sit Fuzzy on the edge of the tub and wait until they were finished. Once dried, Castiel clutches Fuzzy tight to his chest and runs for the nest for story time. Gabriel crawls into the nest and scoops up Castiel along with his bee, into his lap. Before long, Gabriel hears his baby brother breathing soft and slow. Smiling down at the serene little face, he places a tender kiss on his chubby cheek. “Sleep well, Little Sparrow. You too, Fuzzy.”


End file.
